


Love Blooms In The Night

by Dollydefloral



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: #alutrev, #angst, #feels, #fluff, #passion, #romance, #trevorcard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollydefloral/pseuds/Dollydefloral
Summary: Alucard has come to the discovery that he never knew it's their only and last night they share together and then the next he's gone theirs only one thing he regrets it isn't killing his father but letting Trevor go.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Love Blooms In The Night

As I walked into the empty castle night was beginning to fall very quickly there wasn't anything to do really everything was destroyed only the memories of these empty hallways remained and the debris that scattered its floors. There was no point in sleeping tonight I have killed my father that very same day I still see him he lingers around the castle but In sad spirit, he gazes at me quietly and then disappears within the night. I looked over at my old bedroom where my father's remains still laid it saddens me how lonely I felt. I wondered around my hands touching against the walls until I arrived on the other side of the castle where the guest room was, where Trevor is. "Where is Sypha?" I asked as I gazed at him from the door. 

"She went to bed already I literally got lost around the bloody castle trying to find this bedroom where are you sleeping tonight anyway? figures you won't be able to do so In your old bedroom."

"I won't sleep tonight..." I said as I gazed into his eyes slowly and he understood as he nodded quietly. I made my way into the bedroom walking over towards the large window and stood on the edge as I looked out into the moonlight. "It's a full moon tonight..." I said not knowing what else to say Trevor was sitting over on the bed and it seemed he didn't have anything to say either because he was quiet for a while. "Me and Sypha... we are leaving tomorrow near sundown." My eyes looked on the floor I could see the dirt on my boots but that didn't really matter to me. "We are going to Bali but first we are going to find the rest of the speakers another adventure as soon as one ends." It got quiet again and somehow I couldn't form the words to speak so he did again instead. "I think I have fallen for her..." he said and he turned to look at me he had a smile on his face I could tell... he was genuinely happy and somehow oddly enough I couldn't feel the same but I didn't know why... I felt even more lonely then I did now. "Alucard? Why are you soo quiet say something... you bastard are you ignoring me?" I slowly looked up as I snapped out of it I could feel my tears sliding from my eyes as he looked at me and I could see him getting up from the bed but I was already walking back towards the door if I had a working heart it would be beating out of my chest by now but I felt it really did when I felt him grab my arm and pulling me back. "I've never seen you run away from me and I'm a Belmont." He had a small smile on his face but it quickly faded away as he looked more concerned. "I-i don't have anything to say, Trevor..." I didn't want to look at him, not like this I felt human and I didn't like it all that much it confused me. 

"Get off of me Belmont I don't need this, any of this right now." I looked at him and I wanted nothing more than anger but I felt too soft, too soft for him.

"Any of what? What in the fuck are you talking about!" He looked serious and he had a grip on my arm and I shoved him off. "I'm not looking to fight you Alucard I just want to know... "There's nothing you need to know." He could see right through me and nothing ever in my life had terrified me more than this. "Bullshit..." he whispered against my lips. He was close, so close as our lips touched and I feel his hand in my hair as we kissed more passionately never pulling away my legs began to move and so did his as we found ourself stumbling against the bed. He fell over and I fell on top of him as he started kissing more hungrily I could taste the blood from his lips and his hand as he pulled more roughly on my hair. "You bloody vampire bastard." He whispered against my lips again as I felt the rough of his hand touching my face gently. "Don't fucking run away from me ever again." We gazed into each other eyes till I leaned in kissing him again I could feel his hand move down against my stomach beginning to remove my shirt his hands were warm and rough as I closed my eyes slowly letting him do the same for my trousers.

"Alucard." He whispers to me. "Have I ever told you what a beautiful creature you are?" I didn't really understand what he meant but I only looked at him as I shook my head. "No, I don't think you have Belmont." He slowly kisses me again and I closed my eyes kissing him back. I could feel him under neath me his man-hood gently tugging at my back side rubbing through my flesh. "Alucard have you ever had a lover?" He asks softly as I looked into his eyes the beautiful of his blue sky's stared back at me lightly as I answered his question. "No, I've never had the time..." He smiles at me as he plays with my hair. "Well, I've had a couple of women but I could never say I've been with a man." 

I looked at him slightly, "Neither have I Belmont, I am virgin."

He took the time to grin as if by amusement.

"I'll be taken the virtue of a little vampire virgin?" He said into my ear as I felt his teeth sink into my shoulder I hissed softly at slight pain but soon later relax I felt his suck into my flesh.

"Who said you'd be taking my virtue Belmont?" My voice was almost like a whisper.

"I said so, bastard." He chuckled lowly as he licks his fingers and snakes his hand behind me. It was lewd whatever he was doing maybe even unholy for a Belmont but it was making me feel all sort of ways, ways that I couldn't even begin to understand.

"T-Trevor w-what are you doing?" I rested my head near his head laying against his body he felt warm all around and strong and my finger started to trace the battle scars he had against his chest. "Does it feel good Alucard?" He looked at me slowly and kissed up my neck. I hesitated to answer his question but I closed my eyes and did anyways. "Y-Yes, but it feels odd too." He pulled his fingers out and started to suck on my neck again. "You're Just not used to it If I didn't do this trust me you wouldn't feel all that comfortable later on." He gave a charming smile and placed his hand on my waist I didn't know what this was, what it was called I was completely ignorant of these things I knew everything in the world besides this what we shared in this very moment was a true mystery to me, it definitely wasn't love, no...

"Alucard... you want to get on top?" He asked.

I gave him a small nod. "What awaits me on top?"

"You can't be this pure?" He chuckled lowly.

"I am not, theirs nothing pure about being a vampire." I looked away slowly I sometimes wish I was human. I could feel my body move on it's own like I was under a spell I am always under a spell when I was with him and now... now they are leaving... he is leaving... I looked at him from above and he placed his hand on my waist again. "What now Belmont?" He smiles up at me and undoes his trousers sliding them off mid way underneath me. "I go inside of you, vampire." He breathes softly rubbing himself behind me. "I am going to allow you, a Belmont to enter me?." I could see the way he bares his teeth when he laughs lowly the way his chest rises and falls it fascinates me how he can breathe... I could feel the way he rubs his member against me the way his face looks when he does it, the way he flushes like a woman. I could feel him pushing against me now I feel him trying to enter and I breathe softly in anticipation bracing myself. "Alucard..." he breathes softly. "You're tight as hell." He smiles continuing to rub against me I could tell he was enjoying himself, he was enjoying this and maybe me. "Move your hips very slowly and then... push down against me and back up." He said softly between breaths. I closed my eyes slowly doing as I was told. I felt complete pleasure he and I were one, we moved as one and for one night full of passion I could say... that maybe I was In love for the first time ever in my life.


End file.
